1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuse especially for high current used in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a fuse for high current used in an automobile described in the related art (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 5-514966).
In FIGS. 11 and 12, a high current fuse 80 comprises a fusible fuse link 81, a pair of tab-like terminal plates 82 and a pair of covers 84 and 84. The fusible fuse link 81 is attached between the tab-like terminal plates 82, and through each of the terminal plates 82, mounting holes 83 are formed. The pair of covers 84 and 84 are fixedly secured to the terminal plates 82 to cover the fuse link 81. Each of the mounting holes 83 are fitted, for example, on a stud bolt 86 projecting from an equipment 85, and the fuse 80 is fixed to the stud bolts 86 by nuts 87 respectively.
However, since the two separate covers 84 are used, there has been a drawback that the fuse 80 is low in strength. Moreover, since the pair of covers 84 and 84 cover the fuse link 81, there has been a disadvantage that the condition of a fusible portion 81a (see FIG. 12) of the fuse link 81 can not be inspected with visual observation.